Virtual reality (VR) environments are entirely or mostly computer generated environments. While they may incorporate images or data from the real world, VR environments are computer generated based on the parameters and constraints set out for the environment. In contrast, augmented reality (AR) environments are largely based on data (e.g., image data) from the real world that is overlaid or combined with computer generated objects and events. Aspects of these technologies have been used separately using dedicated hardware.